The Clue of the Black Baron
by QueenCollie
Summary: Sam has to figure out clue with the AFL Mascots, and things get murderous for the Jet-Black Baron.. Rated T for Blood, Violence, and Some Frightening Scenes..


**I do not own AFL Mascot Manor.. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

_In Geelong.._

It's a nice day in Geelong, as if Sam was going outside for training to the next game.

"Well. A good win for the Cats equals a great day!" Sam cheered.

Sam smiled as he kicked the AFL football.

"Well, if there's no AFL footy left for the offseason, then I will just be here outside, waiting to the first game for the opening day.." Sam said to himself.

Suddenly, a black shadow appeared out of nowhere. Sam turned as he thought there was a moving shadow there. But there isn't a shadow anywhere, the shadow has got to be somewhere if Sam has to know.

"Why is there a moving shadow out there? It's gotta be there somewhere.." Sam asked himself as he kept on turning.

Sam tried to look for the black shadow. As the shadow moved, Sam turned.

"I knew that you are here!" Sam snarled as he looked for the shadow.

The shadow went by Sam, and then the Yellow/White Cat shook.

"Who are you?" Sam asked in anger.

The shadow didn't answer.

"Are you just gonna answer me?" Sam asked again.

No answer. Sam snarled as the shadow didn't even answer.

"Well, if you are not gonna answer me, then you've got a big, bad storm coming!" Sam snarled as he tried to scratch the shadow.

The shadow dodge and then ran off. As the shadow ran off, Sam shook as he saw a Noir-like jet-black man with a Noir-like coat on.

"Oh, now that is not what you see!" Sam yelled as he ran to the Noir-like man. The Noir-like man turned to Sam. The Noir-like man was wearing black aviator pilot glasses. Sam snarled and tried to scratch the man. The man ran off.

"Well, you've need a big storm to come around to fly with your stupid plane!" Sam snarled.

The Noir-like man stopped running.

"Oh, so you stopped running. Huh? Well, if you are the baron, then I will be your storm!" Sam yelled as he ran to the man.

The man stopped Sam from running. The Noir-like jet-black man wrote his name on a notepad. The notepad said "The Jet-Black Baron". Sam knew that is he said that he was the baron, then the Jet-Black Baron is already the baron.

"Well, Mr. Baron. If you can stop doing that stuff to me, then how about you can take off with your plane?" Sam asked.

The Jet-Black Baron puts his left hand onto his coat pocket.

"Really? Did you get something in your pocket? You didn't steal anything, did you?" Sam asked in anger as he saw the Jet-Black Baron getting something in his left coat pocket.

Sam kept looking at the Jet-Black Baron getting something in his left coat pocket. After he got something in his left coat pocket, Sam shook that the Jet-Black Baron pulled out a gun. Instead, as if the Jet-Black Baron shoots the ground, Sam ran off to the Mascot Manor.

_Meanwhile.._

"What's all that noise I've heard? I just heard gunshots across our backyard!" Bernie asked.

"Well, when I was outside, trying to get that stupid Baron guy out of our yard, he just shot the ground with his gun!" Sam explained.

All 10 mascots shook in horror as if what Sam just said.

"He h-has a..g-gun!?" Hawka stammered.

Syd's eyes widen, then fainted.

"How did he get that!?" Claude asked.

"While I was trying to explain to that Baron guy when he is getting something out of his coat pocket, he pulled out a gun!" Sam said in horror.

"WHAT!?" Stripes gasped in horror.

"What are we gonna do?" Skeeta asked.

"Well, there's gotta be a way to stop that black Baron guy!" Sam replied.

"What's his name?" Claude asked.

"His name is the Jet-Black Baron." Sam said.

"Well, looks like it's time to-" Before Skeeta finished his sentence, Syd got back up again after he fainted.

"Syd?" Are you alright?" Stripes asked.

"Yeah.. I just fainted after what Sam explained about what the Baron guy pulled out of his left coat pocket." Syd replied.

"OK. Where are we? Right! Time to stop that Black Baron!" Stripes snarled.

"But first, we need to find some clues of how he got here, and why he did this kind of murderous thing.." Sam said.

All 11 AFL Mascots went out of the Mascot Manor, then stopped as Skeeta saw something onto the ground.

"What's that on the ground?" Woofer asked.

Skeeta picked up a piece of paper off the ground. It said "Hey, little creatures.. If you need to find me, then find some clues. Clue #1. Find a piece of an airplane."

"Wait. Do we need to find the piece of the airplane that fell off of it?" Woofer asked.

"Yes, and we better find it. If we can't, then we are so dead.." Skeeta explained.

"Wait. There's more onto the paper.." Sam said, looking at the paper.

The paper said that it has hints, then a dark ending. It said "Hint: It's near the ladder. Also, if you can't find the airplane piece, then it's over.."

"Sheesh.. What a dark ending.." Skeeta shuddered.

"Let's find the missing airplane piece before time runs out!" Hawka said.

All 11 AFL Mascots went towards the ladder to find the missing airplane piece. The missing airplane piece is next to the ladder on the ground. Stripes picked up the piece and it seems like it's a small part of the propeller.

"Clue #1, closed!" Stripes cheered with the airplane piece in his hand.

"Look! Another paper!" Skeeta called out as he pointed to the next paper.

All 11 AFL Mascots went towards the paper and Rick picked the paper off the ground. The paper said "Clue #2. Find a bottle with the hidden message in it. Hint: It's in the office inside The Gabba. Hint #2: Use your teleporters!"

"Teleporters? We don't have teleporters!" Barry said.

"I know, but we got one towards us!" Sam replied as 10 Mascots saw a teleportation machine.

"Well, crikey! How did that get out there!?" Barry asked.

"We may not know yet, but let's teleport to find the hidden bottle!" Sam said as he and the 10 Mascots got inside the teleportation machine.

"OK. How does this thing fit for us?" Barry asked as if he was crowded by 10 Mascots.

"I don't know, but let's find the bottle." Sam replied as he typed in "The Gabba" onto the teleporter.

The teleportation machine closed its doors, then spun with a beam of light, then teleported to The Gabba with all 11 AFL Mascots.

_At The Gabba.._

All 11 Mascots got out of the machine.

"We are here, guys." Sam said as he and the 10 Mascots went towards the doors.

"Now, before we do that, we can't because of us being opposing mascots in the stadium's offices. So Bernie, I want you to be in charge of looking for the hidden bottle." Sam informed.

"Me? But which floor is it?" Bernie asked.

"There is supposed to have a third hint onto the paper but it got ripped off. So for hint #3, it's near the lobby desk." Sam said.

"Got it!" Bernie replied as he got in the offices.

_Only some seconds later.._

Bernie got out of the offices with a hidden bottle in his hand. All 10 mascots cheered for Bernie, and then the lion smiled.

"OK. Let's go find ourselves a hiding spot so nobody can catch us." Sam said as he and the 10 Mascots found themselves a hiding spot.

After the 11 Mascots found themselves a hiding spot, Sam opened the bottle with a paper inside of it. The paper said it was a message. Instead, it's Clue #4. It said "Clue #4, find the black fedora in the Noir Lairs."

"Noir Lairs? What's that supposed to mean?" Rick asked.

"The Noir Lairs is just a lair, but in black and white styled.." Skeeta replied.

"What will we do now?" Syd asked.

"What if we can't get to the Noir Lairs?" Claude asked.

"We can use the teleporter again. It has a hint, but it got ripped off. Again.." Sam said.

So all 11 Mascots went inside the teleporter, and after they got in, Sam typed in "Noir Lairs" onto the teleporter. The teleportation machine teleported all 11 AFL Mascots in Noir Lairs.

_At Noir Lairs.._

When all 11 AFL Mascots got in the Noir Lairs, Claude picked up the piece of paper off the tiled ground. It said "Last Clue. Find the black fedora, then it's game over!"

"That was a dark ending.." Claude shuddered.

Jock turned to the black fedora that was onto the desk next to the bat-like lamp.

"Look! The black fedora!" Jock said as the mascots went by the fedora hat.

Stripes picked up the fedora hat off the ground, and then the lights were off.

"Crikey! Who turned off the lights?" Barry asked.

"Wait. Why do I smell.. Blood?" Claude asked himself.

"Can't you smell blood?" Jock asked.

"It seems like.. Smeared to me.." Claude said.

"Hello, creatures.. You came to me.. Huh?" The Jet-Black Baron asked.

"HOLD ON! YOU CAN TALK!?" Sam gasped.

"Yes.." The Jet-Black Baron said.

The Jet-Black Baron turned on the lights, and all 11 Mascots shook in horror as they saw blood on the wounds, even if they didn't know where the wounds came from, and there is a little bit of blood on the walls. Syd was about to faint any minute.

"Well. Like my little surprise?" The Jet-Black Baron asked.

"No, and we never! How did you do this!?" Claude asked in anger.

"Not my fault.." The Jet Black Baron said.

"It's your fault! Now there is painful wounds all over the king!" Bernie shook.

"What did you do to us!?" Sam gasped.

"Are you gonna be gone for good?" The Jet-Black Baron asked.

"Wh-No! Before this murder happened, why did your threatening stuff had scared Sam like th-" Before Stripes finished his sentence, a gunshot was heard, hitting Sam in the neck.

Sam fell onto the ground, leaving all 10 Mascots in shock.

"YOU MONSTER!" Stripes roared as he tried to get the Black Baron.

"Woah! Calm down, tiger!" A police chief called out.

All 10 mascots shook as he saw a police officer.

"Mister, you are under arrested for shooting an innocent mascot.." The police officer called out.

"Hurry! Call 911!" Syd cried.

The police officer grabbed the phone and called the ambulance.

_Meanwhile.._

After the police arrested the Jet-Black Baron, Sam was sent to the hospital.

"*Sigh* I'm gonna miss this cat.." Bernie sighed.

"But he's gonna come back soon after recovery. Right? Claude asked.

"I guess you are right." Bernie said.

_Many weeks later.._

Sam has recovered from the bullet incident from the Jet-Black Noir. After the Jet-Black Noir got arrested, and many weeks later, Sam is now recovered. However, he has to still in the hospital for a day or two.

_In the hospital.._

"Mr. Sam. Your friends want to meet you." The nurse said.

All 10 mascots went to meet Sam. Sam smiled as he saw Stripes with a bouquet of flowers and a balloon saying "Get Better Soon!".

"Sam, I can't believe that you survived that bullet accident! You could've been killed! I'm so glad you are alright!" Stripes cheered, hugging Sam softly.

"I'm glad you are OK, Sammy!" Syd cried as he hugged Sam softly.

"Aww, thanks guys.." Sam blushed.

"Well, after you get out of the hospital, then maybe we should celebrate!" Claude said.

"Well, that's great guys.." Sam said.

"But maybe you should skip footy for a week or two due to your left shoulder being shot." Hawka explained.

Sam tried to move his arm, but his left shoulder hurts.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I should skip footy for a week or two." Sam sighed.

"Don't feel bad, after you get out of the hospital, then we should celebrate!" Syd cheered.

All 10 Mascots sang the fight song for Sam, which made him all cheered up. After Sam got out of the hospital with 10 AFL Mascots, they all went to the Mascot Manor to celebrate Sam's recovery.

_**The End**_


End file.
